The Doctor's Son
by baldurman197
Summary: A work in progress fan fiction that I decided to upload. I hope you all enjoy!


Prologue

Sixteen year old John Smith has been traveling on a cruise to Bermuda with his family annually since he was eleven years old. This cruise seems to be no different than any other one, he has come with his mom, dad, and aunt. Also, His Aunt brought one of her friend's daughters, Annie. Little did anyone know though, trouble is brewing on this massive cruise ship.  
-

"When can we eat?!" asked John as soon as they had boarded the ship. They had skipped breakfast because of the hurry they were in.

"We will eat as soon as we get our things put away in our cabin" his mother replied "In the meantime why not get to know Annie? Your aunt spoke very highly of her." . He didn't know if he really wanted to get to know Annie, he was the type of guy that no girl would ever talk too, he had pitch black hair and a medium build, but he always kept to himself. But for some reason, he decided to go and introduce himself. On the way over to where Annie was sitting on a lounge chair, John didn't see the wet floor sign right in front of him. Like a fool, he slipped on the water and right into Annie's chair! Both of them fell onto the ground spouting curses under their breath.

"Why can you not look where you're going?" she said as she picked herself off the ground.

"Uh, uh, sorry! I didn't see the wet floor sign and, and I didn't mean to run into you." he replied. As she started to look less angry, he introduced himself,

"Hi, I'm John, Clara is my aunt."

"Oh! I imagined you being taller, but no matter. That tragedy aside, how are you?"

Before John could respond a huge bang went off and then the loud speaker came on saying that is was nothing and to continue on with their day on this "fabulous cruise". Although when you've been on a cruise like this as many times as John you know that there is not anything "fabulous" about it, he knew something was up.

At the sound of the bang they both stared each other dead into the face.  
"Wanna check it out?" Annie said with a devilish look in her eyes.

"I guess so, I've been on this ship a few times, I'll lead the"

Before he could finish his sentence Annie was on her way, peering into the depths of the ship. He had to jog behind just to keep up. They approached the engine room with John trying to catch his breath from running behind Annie. As they peered into the room they noticed that it was completely and entirely empty.  
"Stop right there!" came a voice from down the hall. It was the on ship security!

"Run!" yelled Annie as the guards bolted after them. When they finally lost the security guards, they decided to head back to the cabin to find that no one was there. There was of course a note on the bed that said his mom and dad had gone up to the captain's quarters to complain about the shaking the ship had been experiencing.  
"Sounds like they're as adventurous as we are" said Annie "I guess we'll follow after them then, what do you say?" Once again before John could respond he found himself chasing after Annie down the ship's corridors that were surprisingly barren. John was just about to mention the emptiness of the corridors when he saw his parents and aunt, lying bloodied on the floor, his parents long past dead, his aunt clinging to life.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF" John couldn't finish his sentence as Annie covered his mouth and pointed to the opposite end of the corridor. John stared in awe at what appeared to be a giant star fish. But then he blinked and it was just a regular security guard.

"Don't believe it!" Aunt Clara whispered as she lay, dying on the floor. "It's just a disguise she said!" she cried "take this key! It's the only way you're getting off of this boat alive, they thought they had you but they got me and ..." she was about to finish her sentence when a bullet went straight from the security guards barrel to her head.  
"No!" John screamed.  
"We don't have time! Run!" Annie said as she pulled him away.

They ran along the corridor until they noticed the security guard just stopped following them.

"What the hell does this key unlock?" John muttered.

"I don't know okay? You just gotta stay strong we can pull through this I promise!" Annie replied as she kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
